1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a method and apparatus for data organization, storage, retrieval and processing, that eliminates locational, structural or associative limitations.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, information organization is implemented using many methodologies, which often serve different and distinct purposes for different general kinds of information. If the information is composed of specific facts, figures, names, and relationships, then the current approach forces each specific application to provide its own way of defining and using records. The only process who can possibly know what the information is, is the one application which creates/maintains that kind of information. At the lower OS level, data can be any type as far as a database or any other application is concerned. So files and directories are used to organize information, where physical and logical organizations of information are one and the same.
To find qualified and desired information, a process must first deal with files and directories. The process must incorporate and reflect the physical directory and file hierarchy into its logical information organization. Many current containment shells such as WINDOWS and DESQVIEW, attempt to provide a seamless gap between the OS and applications, so that a process does not have to deal with OS details. Aside from being unstable, such shells are still constricted by containment. That is, the logical and physical organizations of information become the same at some level. That is the level at which logical expansions, reorganizations, and further associations become impossible for containment.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a computer-implemented method and apparatus for information organization, wherein atomic information can be both static and dynamic, but the compound information (e.g., associations, groupings, sets, etc.) of such atoms always remain dynamic. Unless otherwise directed, a compound information entity is always dynamically determined and generated. This determination is based on the processing of a defined condition, wherein all atoms qualifying the condition are included in the compound. This dynamic determination eliminates the need to xe2x80x9cupdatexe2x80x9d the compound, when atoms and/or compounds common to two or more compounds are changed. Further, each information compound can be dynamically generated based on an existing definition for that compound.